Super Mario Bros: Cookie Madness
Super Mario Bros: Cookie Madness (スーパーマリオブラザーズ: クッキーマッドネス en Japón, Super Mario Bros: Locura de Galletas en España) es un juego hecho por Rose para la consola Nintendo 3DS, de clasificación ESRB Everyone. Es del género aventura y ligeramente plataformas. En algunos casos muestra terror psicológico o misterio, y eso es principalmente en las cinemáticas. Jugabilidad Con unos gráficos en 3D, su jugabilidad es muy parecida a la de Super Mario Galaxy siendo pasada al 3DS. Por cada episodio hay un mundo en el que en cada uno se pueden encontrar 10 niveles. Los personajes elegibles son Mario, Luigi, Toad, Toadette y Daisy, sin embargo, sólo uno se puede usar en el modo historia. Al jugar se llegará a un menú con las siguientes opciones: Modo historia, Modo online, Galería y Opciones, las cuales serán descritas más abajo. En el juego, la jugabilidad de las batallas es similar a la de un RPG, teniendo las opciones Ataques/Habilidades, Inventario, Defensa y Huir. Fuera de combate las dos últimas se eliminan, siendo reemplazadas por Equipo '''y '''Guardar/Salir. Además, en el modo historia se desbloquearán cinemáticas jugables las cuales comúnmente sólo son una explicación más detallada de los jefes y su "historia". Menú Principal Modo historia/Story mode (1 jugador) Lema: Looking for Cookies (Buscando galletas) La aventura principal, que consta de 7 capítulos con 7 respectivos mundos (más el prólogo), y en cada uno hay 10 niveles. Entre los 5 elegibles sólo puedes usar un personaje. Posee dos finales y una larga historia que contar. Hay 5 slots, en los que puedes guardar la partida, y la cantidad es para que se puedan usar los 5 personajes por un mismo jugador. Modo online/Online mode Lema: Play Against the World (Juega contra el mundo) El modo online, donde puedes jugar con máximo 5 jugadores en cada partida. Puedes junto a ellos pasar niveles elegibles por el creador de la partida o incluso luchar entre los jugadores, además de que al ganador se le añadirán cosas extra en el modo historia. Obviamente se pueden crear partidas, pero estas tendrán un ligero costo de algunas galletas del modo historia. Galería/Galery Lema: Recalling your life (Recordando tu vida) La galería al inicio está bloqueada al no poseer nada, pero cuando se tengan cosas desbloqueadas en 1 slot, se selecciona y podremos llegar a una galería de imágenes desbloqueadas en los capítulos. En esta misma galería podrás jugar las cinemáticas desbloqueables por capítulo, y se puede escuchar el soundtrack del juego. Opciones Lema: Modifies what you need in your game (No cheats!) (Modifica lo que necesitas en tu juego (No hay trucos!)) Las opciones modificables, ya sean sonido, velocidad de texto y etc. Las opciones son: * Sonido: Están las opciones de Estéreo, Mono y Apagado. También, una barra que se activa con las primeras dos opciones, que se modifica el volumen del sonido y los efectos. * Idioma: Aquí se modifica el idioma, y hay 10 disponibles: Español, Inglés, Alemán, Francés, Italiano, Portugués, Japonés, Chino simplificado, Chino tradicional y Coreano. * Font (Fuente): Aquí increíblemente se puede modificar la fuente, osea, el estilo de texto. A su vez se puede elegir la velocidad del texto (Lento, Medio, Rápido y Automático). * Créditos: Se ven los créditos, en fondos donde se ven las imágenes que siempre se desbloquearán en la galería. Sin embargo, estas tienen a Mario y están en blanco y negro. Se pueden adelantar o retroceder deslizando la pantalla, pero el fondo no cambiará y la música se devolverá. Historia Atención: Por problemas con la longitud del artículo, los capítulos han sido trasladados aquí. Prólogo Suena un horno. Acaban de salir las galletas que Peach había preparado con cariño para Mario y sus amigos, con chispas de chocolate. Hace mucho tiempo que no había actividad malvada de Bowser, ni siquiera lo habían visto, todos creyeron que se había rendido, así que el castillo estaba sereno y sin mucha vigilancia. Peach llamó a todos, para comer galletas. Tomamos a Mario al mando, y vamos desde su casa a una tubería que lleva al Reino Champiñón, y desde ahí al castillo. Antes de ir al castillo se puede hablar con los Toads, revisar casas, mirar la tienda, etc. Al llegar, nos encontramos con Luigi, Daisy, Toad y Toadette que llegaron antes, y se escucha un grito de auxilio de Peach. Ellos corren a ver, y tú los sigues. En el castillo se puede ver a los Toads alterados. Al llegar a la cocina... ¡Bowser ha vuelto! Está ahí tratando de llevarse a Peach, forcejeando con el Maestro Kinopio, entonces inicia la primera batalla, y aquí es donde se elige el personaje con un menú diciendo "¡Elige al personaje de tu aventura!". Tras elegir y luchar, si se pierde, no pasa nada, sólo un Game Over, y si se gana, Bowser se harta y grita con todas sus fuerzas "¡KAMEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEK!", así apareciendo él. Bowser le ordena causar alguna maldición al azar, todos retroceden, y Kamek roba una galleta y lanza la maldición, Kinopio se lanza a proteger a Peach, sin embargo, la maldición se junta con la galleta, y Peach y Kinopio se vuelven de galleta. Bowser, viendo las galletas como algo estúpido, las destruye, y los pedazos de estas salen volando, y entonces le ordena a Kamek recibir alguna transformación poderosa. Kamek lo hizo, mientras robaba un poco de leche, y Bowser se transformó en Milk Bowser, una transformación poderosa pero con nombre estúpido. Sin embargo, algún personaje que no hayas elegido dirá que los pedazos contienen sus almas, Bowser piensa por un segundo y se da cuenta que puede conseguir a Peach uniendo los pedazos, por lo que inunda el castillo de leche, y se lanza a la búsqueda de los pedazos. Los personajes y el jugador serán arrastrados por la leche, todos son separados y el jugador terminará en la habitación de Peach. Si quieres, puedes revisar lo que hay. Al salir, no había rastros de los demás. El jugador decide buscar los pedazos de galleta para evitar que Bowser los una para mal. ''Cinemática desbloqueada: "Destrucción de galleta".'' Personajes Jugables Transformaciones Total Soda Estas serán reescritas después. Categoría:Juegos Categoría:Juegos de aventura Categoría:Juegos tridimensionales Categoría:Juegos para Nintendo 3DS